


Star City 2046 (LoT 1.06 Drabble)

by felicitymeagansmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitymeagansmoak/pseuds/felicitymeagansmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I haven’t watched the whole episode, just clips, but I really really wanted to write this. It was written in a matter of 15 minutes so it’s not my favorite but I had to get it out! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star City 2046 (LoT 1.06 Drabble)

It had been a couple of years since she left Star City, 3 years, 5 months and 13 days to be exact, since the day she found out that her soul had died. They hadn't been together in years, she kept telling herself that she couldn't trust him, that their relationship wasn't worth her broken heart. Sure, they tried, she tried to get past everything, all the secrets, all the lies, they were even happy for a while; but then John died. John died and their relationship couldn't take it; her heart couldn't take it, so she left. She ran away as fast and as far as she could, she ran away from the only life that had ever made her happy and she didn't regret it.... Until she saw the news story. He was dead. Oliver Queen was dead. She never got the chance to go back, she never got the chance to tell him she was sorry and that she loved him, that she loved him more than she could handle, that her heart just couldn't take it. 

She mourned him for 3 years, 5 months and 13 days until the day that Sara Lance, apparently from 2016, showed up on her doorstep. The doorstep of their-her house in Ivy Town, the only place she felt safe after all of these years. 

"Sara, what? ...I don't understand. How is this possible? I mean I know how it's possible, because Barry could time travel, but you're not a speedster! Oh my god!! Are you a speedster?!? Are you like past Sara AND Earth 2 Sara?!?"

Sara chuckled, "You're still cute."

"What are you doing here? It must be pretty important for you to travel through time just to come see little old me," Felicity said cautiously.

"Well, I'm not here to see you exactly, I was here to get your research, but then I ran into Ollie and he told me you had left the city and I couldn't leave without seeing you." 

Felicity didn't hear the end of that sentence, blood rushed to her ears and snuffed out all other noise the second Sara mentioned Oliver. 

"Sara... Oliver is dead. Did you see him under the hood, because Johnny, I mean Connor started wearing it. I only know that because he's my godson and I keep tabs on him, I know I shouldn't, he's a grown up and he doesn't need his-"

"Felicity!" Sara interrupted, she stared into the other woman's eyes to show how sincere she was, "Ollie is alive, I saw him this morning at the old lair. He's old and miserable and his hair has gone way grey, but..."

Without another word Felicity was out the door and headed for the car. She had no idea what she would do or say, she just new that she needed to see him and she needed to now. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

She pulled up to the old campaign office, run down and scarred like the man she hoped to find inside of it. Sara said he had been here, she said she had spoken to him, she wouldn't lie, she wouldn't play with Felicity's heart like this, right?!

Before she could second guess herself she bounded into the building, putting her entire heart on the line and letting herself feel hope for the first time in years.

"Sara, I thought I told you to find your way out of here. I love you but I just want to be alone right now." 

He hadn't noticed it was her, his back was turned and he was far from the always alert stealth ninja she used to know him as. That thought alone broke her heart; he had no one left to protect and he didn't care enough to even protect himself.

"Oliver," that was all it took, just the one word out of her mouth for him to spin around faster than she had ever seen him move. 

"Felicity, what? How? I don't understand."

She made her way towards him, noticing that he was missing one of his arms, she tried to fight away the images of how that could have happened to him and she reached out to touch his face. He leaned towards her hand before it ever made contact, and the next thing she knew she was slapping him where she had just meant to caress. 

"YOU LET ME BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD?! AGAIN?! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP MAKING THE SAME MISTAKES OVER AND OVER AGAIN OLIVER?" 

He was stunned, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to react. He knew he deserved her anger and he had expected it, but that doesn't mean he was prepared to see the anguish in her eyes again. He thought he was done causing her to have that look. 

"I didn't think you'd care, Felicity." he said bitterly. 

"You didn't think I'd care? Seriously? After everything we've been through you didn't think I would care that you were alive? Do you know what that felt like, Oliver? To be sitting on the couch we bought together in Ivy Town and to see the news and to know that I would never hear your voice again? I would never get to hear you tell you that you love me and never get the chance to say it back?" 

"But... you left."

"Of course I left, Oliver. After John, we were both just too broken to love each other, we weren't whole without him. It was too big of a loss for us to get through, I couldn't do it. I couldn't be here, fighting this battle when I knew it was the battle that cost him his life. I couldn't do it, but that never meant that I stopped loving you. We were always supposed to find our way back, Oliver. It's always been you and me. For better or for worse." 

With those words he looked down at her left hand and realized that she still wore his ring, she still loved him... she still loved him... he didn't have the right words to express how he was feeling. There were too many things swirling through his brain the only thing he knew to do was kiss her. 

She reached for him at the same moment he reached for her, they collided in a way that felt like coming home after years on an island. He cradled her face in his hand and for the first time he felt the loss of the other, he never had any need for it except to hold her close. That's the only thing his hands were ever good for, that's the only thing he was ever good for was her. 

They pulled apart and just stared at each other, neither being able to find the words when he said the one word that always conveyed exactly how he felt.

"Felicity."


End file.
